


This is Goodbye, Miss Swan

by calliopes_muse



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Spoilers for 3B finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:37:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1619465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calliopes_muse/pseuds/calliopes_muse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story contains graphic violence and character death. It’s not a happy ending story, but more in tune with original, classic fairy tales. You have been warned.</p>
    </blockquote>





	This is Goodbye, Miss Swan

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains graphic violence and character death. It’s not a happy ending story, but more in tune with original, classic fairy tales. You have been warned.

A slick and evil smile spread over Regina’s smoky and blood splattered face. She looked around to take in the devastation – the library was a fiery inferno, Granny’s diner was nothing but rubble. It was beautiful chaos and Regina loved it. There were screams in the distance as Storybrooke’s citizens sought what little refuge they could. Regina had let some of them go willingly. Those who unwittingly played a part in this moment, but didn’t deserve her ire. Like Robin, Roland, and Marian. 

She could admit to herself that she didn’t really love Robin. She knew that, and it wasn’t losing him, per se, that brought this moment. She loved what he had represented – a second chance. Even if she didn’t feel anything for him, she’d learn to…with time. She had convinced herself of this.

Within a matter of minutes though, it had been snatched away from her, along with the very real potential of losing Henry again as well, that finally made Regina snap.

She had felt the rage and power rise in her gut, making her feel taller…stronger than ever before, as she approached a simpering and retreating Emma Swan. The Savior knew she had fucked up. It was in her eyes, and while she knew magic, she wasn’t advanced enough to take on Regina alone.

The good thing about magic was she knew she could lose herself in this moment, revel in it, feel the blood slick on her hands and the choked sobs begging for mercy, and then with the flick of a wrist, she’d transport herself and Henry to that nice comfy apartment he had shared with Emma in New York and not have any recollection of what had just transpired in Storybrooke.

Regina’s smile widened as she thought about it. Why she hadn’t done this before she wasn’t sure. Trying to be good? For what? Being good belonged to others. Regina always was and always would be evil, especially when you push her buttons one time too many as Emma Swan had done.

Over the chaotic noise of her destruction, she saw and heard a dumpster move. It was the same one she’d just flung a bloody Emma Swan into moments ago. With a slow and steady strut, enjoying each moment for as long as she could, she sauntered up to the struggling woman. Her blonde hair was matted with blood and portions of her clothes were burned away, angry blisters appearing underneath, from the fire balls that Regina had rained down on the woman.

The beautiful sound of Emma’s choked cry reached her ears, “Regina, I’m sorry…’bout Robin. Please.”

Regina chuckled and shook her head, kneeling down to one knee next to the blonde. “You really think this is about him? You stupid, foolish girl. No, my dear, this is the result of fifty…maybe sixty years of dealing with clueless and stupid people like you and your holier-than-thou mother. This is the culmination of a lifetime of shit I’ve taken from the likes of people like you. Look around, Emma, you and your family brought this on yourselves. Everything bad that ever happened to me happened at the hands of you and your family. You can’t kill everyone I love. You can’t just waltz into town, a town I built for myself as a safe haven from people like you, where I could have a home and son I loved, and just take that son away without a second thought…without even TALKING to me about it. Then what little happiness I was having was just a little too much for you, right, so you had to bring back someone’s dead wife. I mean, really Emma, you think I give a damn about Robin? You think this is about some man? No, this is about being pushed too far, too often, and your cluelessness in taking everything away from me. That’s what this is about.”

Emma coughed and some blood poured from her mouth. Regina reached for a dirty towel that lay on the ground nearby and wiped away the blood.

She sighed and looked down on Emma as the woman’s breathing became garbled. She never should have let it go on this long. Yet every time she thinks about how easier life would have been had she ended Snow years ago in the Enchanted Forest, she remembers that Emma wouldn’t have been born and thus, Henry wouldn’t have either. He was the only good thing to come out of such a bad situation.

“Henry?” Emma gasped out.

Regina cleared her throat. She wasn’t going to break now, not when she was so close. “He’s fine. So is your brother. They won't remember a thing. None of those left will.”

A sad look of peace settled on Emma’s face, her fate seemingly accepted. Regina reached out to brush her fingers over a bruised cheek. The skin was as soft as she had imagined it would be. She looked down to the lips, parted and gasping for their last breaths. Gently, she kissed Emma. It was risk…what if? But there was nothing but cold sadness. No matter how much she had felt it, Emma didn’t return the feelings.

“I guess this is goodbye, Miss Swan.”

She barely caught Emma’s accepting nod. Regina ran her hand down to Emma’s neck, hovering over the skin by a couple of inches, before twisting her wrist. The crack of Emma’s neck finally breaking their tenuous bond. Regina reached up and slid Emma’s eyes closed before standing. 

She straightened and held her hands out next to her. Balls of multi-colored lights, all the varieties of magic she had acquired over the years, danced in her hands before spreading out around her in all directions in the form of smoke. After a few moments, the smoke began to clear. Where the burnt remains of Storybrooke had once stood and Emma’s corpse rested only open fields existed. In a whirl of purple smoke, Regina transported herself to the New York apartment she had given to Emma as a gift. She hurriedly changed clothes and looked at the clock. 8:15AM on the dot. Her boys would be up any minute, and she had a busy day planned for them.


End file.
